


Destiny in Ink

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [7]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, by way of matching tattoos, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: A soulmate AU where when you get a tattoo so does your soulmate. And right now your soulmate is finally getting one just as you start that test worth like half of your grade.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Destiny in Ink

**Author's Note:**

> I've never gotten a tattoo, but I know some people who have so I asked them about it. One of them mentioned that linework, the first part of a large tattoo, is normally done with a single needle. Think of it kinda like a paintbrush, made out of needles. The fine work is done with the smaller brush then you do the colors with the bigger brushes. Or in this case with more needles. But apparently singles hurt like a bitch so…

Anna got her first tattoo when she was sixteen, as a birthday present from her mother. The two of them had trooped into the car and had a little five hour road trip to a small inky dink place in the southwest. Anna hadn’t really thought about where she was going to get her first tattoo, but she had spent years thinking of what she had wanted. 

So they ended up in a place where they knew her mother’s maiden name and she found herself staring up at an old man that had seen her mother’s skin before it had become a canvas of ink. Inside was a parlor decorated with photos and pictures of perfectly matching tattoos on different people. 

“What do you want to get?” That had been the easy question and she appreciated it. Anna had decided on Sunflowers, two stems that ran along her right arm, with one blooming on her wrist and the other blooming on her shoulder. It was a big piece of work, but her mom had promised whatever she wanted, and hadn’t thought to put any stipulations on it. 

It had hurt some. Not nearly as much as she had made it seem when she had clenched her teeth and held her mom’s hand tightly. But she was scared and it had felt right. Nobody teased her for it, which helped even more. Afterwards the old man had been more then helpful, carefully going over the instructions with Anna even if her mother knew them by heart. 

“Now just wait, it takes time for the other one to think of what they want.” He had said it reassuringly as he pulled his gloves off, tossing them into the trash. That was nice of him to say. She could wait and hope to get a tattoo that wasn’t her own, inked in someone else’s skin. Even if all of her mother’s tattoos were just hers. 

For three years Anna waited, and waited. But even with the words of the tattoo artist she couldn’t stand the idea of having only one tattoo. What if they hadn’t noticed? What if they were missing that part of their arm or had scars? It was a simple thing to get another tattoo after another. Her mother understood and helped pay for them. Anna got a job, she worked and in the process worked herself up into college. Unlike her mother however, she decided it was best to let dreams stay dreams and stopped after a while. It was a full sleeve tattoo by now and, just in case, she had gotten one on her ribs.

Now, three years and six tattoos later Anna was in college and taking a test. It was a big test. Worth about half of her grade. Sadistics; or as the college insisted on calling it, Statistics, had been hell. She had lost about a week’s sleep to trying to teach herself the whole course. All because her tutor couldn’t teach and she wouldn’t have even tried to figure this shit out without the threat of repeating this hell course. 

So she was powering through. Just this test and she could crash in her dorm room for the next… however long it was until her next Final. Despite the threat and sheer will power she was barely holding her head up from the desk. Ten minutes in she felt pressure on her back, somewhere on her left scapula. Then little lines ran down her back, heat bellowing up after them to remind her that they were there. 

Annoying, she should have checked the sweater after rolling in the leaves. Now here she was, important test and all with little leaf stems stabbing her back. Next time Sven could chase the squirrel and rescue his own damn beanie from it. She blinked and realized she had spaced for who knew how long. Frantically she went back to the test. 

But the irritation was still there when Anna leaned on her desk, relaxing her back. It was kinda annoying to hunch over the desk, but it was nice to rest her head while she scribbled down the answers. She could ignore them in favor trying to remember what the fuck that formula was to get the percentage from the data table.

Then the lines went across her spine, and her muscles twitched and spasmed under the invisible needle.

Her pencil stilled and she kept her back loose, soft. It took all of her will, and her exhaustion, to keep herself from bouncing out of her seat and whooping for joy. She was getting someone else’s tattoo! She was going to have someone else’s tattoo and that someone else already had hers! Her revelation, her epiphany was cut short when she heard her neighbor cough and flip to the next page of his test. 

Oh shit. She had a test. And the bastard was using a single needle. 

Anna looked at the test worth half her grade and flopped her head on top of it with a loud groan. 

\-----

“Rapunzel, stop right there.” The blonde froze, her eyes whipping around as she looked for and found the source of the voice.

“Goodness. Anna, you scared me.”

“What is it!?” Rapunzel coughed as Anna all but ripped her shirt off in the middle of the hallway. She ended up showing off her bra but not really giving a hoot as she whipped around to bare her back. “What is it whatisit?!”

“Uh….” Rapunzel was amazed. It was linework spanning from Anna’s shoulders to the small of her back. There on her skin was a castle almost growing from the side of a mountain. All done in amazingly thin geometric lines that barely touched each other as that sat on top of each other to suggest edges. It was going to be a huge piece and she would bet her last dollar all of it was going to be colored and shaded. 

“It’s a castle…”

“Please tell me it looks finished.” Anna hesitated before looking over her shoulder, “Rapunzel. Please tell me it’s finished.”

There was that saying about band-aids and ripping them off. “It’s not. It looks like it is gonna be colored then shaded on top of that.”

“Fuuuuuuuuck.”


End file.
